Mia Sinargin Vala
by Fallin' Butterfly
Summary: AU The Fellowship are travelling through the forests of Ritalnya. They meet someone in there. I don't want to give away the story. This has been fixed up.
1. Kirralia

Mia Sinargin Vala  
  
Based mostly on movie-verse After Boromir dies but Frodo and Samwise have not left. Instead the remaining 5 of the Fellowship are travelling through the Forests of Ritalna. It will have romance between ?? and ?? Read and guess. I do not own any thing which has come out of J.R.R Tolkien's mind. I own anything that does not belong to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The five companions still left of the Fellowship were wearily travelling through the Forests of Ritalna after the last attack of the Orcs which had struck down another of their group.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
On the riverbank, not far from where our friends were travelling, an elf was sitting filling up a flask of water. Now this elf did not carry the usual blonde hair and blue eyes which are common in elves. Instead she had hazel coloured hair; with green and gold flecked eyes. She was wearing brown leggings with black boots, and a forest green tunic. Her hair was back in a braid which reached halfway down her back. She stood up and cocked her head slightly as though listening for something. She grabbed her bow and arrows and sprinted off, in the direction of where the Fellowship were travelling.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Frodo swore that the Orcs had come out of thin-air. Never the less they had to fight. Legolas was firing arrow after arrow. Gimli and Aragorn were striking the Orcs in anyway they could. Frodo and Samwise were also striking the Orcs in anyway they could. Each could not help but think that if they had an extra person the fight may have been a little easier.  
  
An Orc had grabbed Samwise and was preparing to knock him unconscious when an arrow came hurtling past and hit the Orc directly in the centre of his forehead. Samwise dropped. Another arrow hit the Orc Frodo was battling (and coming very close to losing). A few more arrows flew and suddenly the Orcs were finished. "Thanks Legolas," said both Frodo and Samwise. Legolas looked confused; "they were not my arrows."  
  
The girl then jumped out of the tree from which she had been firing the arrows. The Fellowship turned to look at her. They all stared in stunned silence (mostly because they had not expected anyone other than themselves and the Orcs to be in the forest, much less a brunette elven female.) She raised an eyebrow at the silence greeting her. "Uh," started Frodo, having regained his voice before the rest of them. "Was that you who shot those arrows?" "Yes it was," she replied. "Are you Elven?" Samwise asked curiously. The Elf chuckled slightly at the question, "Yes I am an Elf, despite the fact I do not have blonde hair or blue eyes." "What is your name?" ventured Legolas. She turned slightly to look at him; "my name is Kirralia." Kirralia looked at Frodo, "You are the ringbearer are you not?" "Yes, but how did you." Kirralia interrupted him, "the bird have been talking about the one who bears the one ring to rule them all." "But.." The Fellowship looked thoroughly perplexed. "Perhaps I should explain myself a bit better," said Kirralia. "I live in this Forest, I have for almost all my life. My parents were killed when I was younger and I grew up here. I grew to understand the signs that nature gives us and I have also learned the art of archery," Kirralia paused here and took a breath, "if you would have me I would like to join you on your quest." Kirralia finished.  
  
Hey you all go, I didn't change very much. Only a few spelling mistakes here and there. Keep reading. Please let me know what you think. I'd like to know that people are actually reading this and what they think of my writing style. Thanks. ( 


	2. Pliathon

Ok, here it is the second chapter of Mia Sinargin Vala. Thank you for the reviews. I own whatever didn't come out of Tolkien's great mind. Maybe I could own Legolas, please?? No!! What do you mean NO!! *frantic whispers* Fine we will discuss this later. On to chapter 2..  
  
Pliathon Chapter 2  
  
It was at the moment when Kirralia stopped talking that a horrible screeching sound penetrated the quietness of the forest. The entire group looked around. "It's Pliathon," Kirralia whispered. "What's Pliathon?" asked Legolas, who was standing close enough to hear her. The group looked at Kirralia waiting for her answer. "Pliathon is a Quorathica," said Kirralia. Legolas' eyes widened. "But I thought that Quorathicas were extinct." "There are a few left in the Forests which were not treated by the spell," she replied. "What is a Quorathica?" asked Frodo voicing the question the rest of the fellowship wanted to know. "A Quorathica is a creature that hunts and kills elves. It sucks the very life force out of them. Our aura is swallowed by him. It is a very painful death. Even more painful than death by grief. He uses the aura as fuel. The Elder Elves once cast a spell over the known Quorathica habitats. Obviously they missed this Forest," answered Legolas. "This Quorathica, Pliathon is one of the most dangerous and powerful ones I have ever heard about," added Kirralia, " we must leave right now." "Where are we supposed to go?" asked Aragorn. "There are some caves a couple of miles away. They are on the hill just beyond the stream. Come I'll show you," said Kirralia. With that she turned and started towards the caves. The Fellowship looked at each other and followed.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I smell Elven blood," said a silky evil voice, wafting over the trees. Legolas and Kirralia exchanged looks and automatically started walking faster. "Oh little Elves, don't hide from Pliathon, I won't hurt you," the voice came again. CRASH! A tree was knocked over. "RUN!" yelled Legolas. They started sprinting. Samwise and Frodo tried as hard as they could but were unable to keep up. "Hey wait up," called Frodo. They all stopped and Aragorn and Legolas bent to pick up the half-lings. Suddenly the crashing noise which had been following them stopped. All that could be heard was the heavy breathing of the group. "It's too quiet," whispered Gimli. Then a creature came into the clearing. There was no definite shape to it. A mysterious, thick, black mist engulfed the creature. All that could be seen was a trio of glowing red eyes in the middle of the mist. "Ahhh.two elves. What a feast. I have not had any elves for a very long time and I am famished." The group was unconsciously stepping back. The caves were in sight, just beyond a shallow stream. "Don't think of leaving so soon my pretty little elves." At that the mist had surrounded the group preventing them from escaping. "Now what do we do?" asked Aragorn  
  
I am evil, making a chapter and just stopping it there. I will have the next chapter up soon. So please review it. Especially if I have made any major mistakes. I have only seen the movie sorry. ( 


	3. Liargons

Chapter 3 Liargons  
  
A/N: Ok here we go, chapter 3. It's the longest so far and even is a part songfic. I don't own anything which has come out of Tolkien's mind but I own everything else. Except the song which belongs to the person who sang it, which I cannot think of right now.  
  
means songwords  
  
Reminder of last chapter  
  
"Now what do we do?" asked Aragorn.  
  
Legolas looked as though he was trying to remember something. "Sing," he said simply. "What?" The Fellowship were confused. "Will that kill him?" asked Kirralia. "No, but he cannot stand the sound of singing. So he will retreat and we can get to the caves," replied Legolas. "Oh okay." "What are we supposed to sing?" asked Samwise, not to sure he could sing. "Not we," said Legolas, " her," pointing to Kirralia. "What?! But I can't sing," spluttered Kirralia. "You must. Quorathicas can't stand the sound of elven females singing. It's too pure," said Legolas. Kirralia looked around helplessly. "Fine I'll sing," she sighed. Through-out this time Pliathon was tightening his circle of mist. The group's shoulders were nearly touching. Kirralia started to sing.  
  
Anytime you want to be right here  
  
Just imagine me and all this will appear  
  
You can keep this moment all your life forever near  
  
A dream worth keeping   
  
"Nooo!" screeched Pliathon drawing his misty appendage back into himself.  
  
When you're feeling lost I'll be your star  
  
Just reach out and touch me no matter where you are  
  
In a world where precious things are disappearing over night  
  
Just keep my star in site.  
  
I believe we've found a dream that's worth keeping  
  
For more than just a day  
  
And even though the winds of change may come sweeping  
  
It's still a dream worth keeping  
  
So don't let it fade away   
  
As Kirralia's voice filled the forest. Pliathon was creeping further and further away, screeching the whole time.  
  
Some day you might be thinking That life has passed you by Your spirits might be sinking With hope in short supply And that's the reason why... That's the reason why.... I know this dreams worth keeping For more than just a day And even when you see the darkness come creeping A dream worth keeping... Can never fade away  
  
By the time Kirralia had finished singing, Pliathon had gone back to his home. The fellowship were staring, Kirralia had sounded good. Granted she did go a little fast in one or two places but that was nerves. "We'd better get to these caves. Pliathon may not come near us for a while, but the sun will be setting in a while and if we are asleep we can't sing. Let's go," said Kirralia quickly. She was upset about something. "Um sure," said Frodo. They set off. It did not take very long before they had reached the caves. It was just beyond the stream and a little up a cliff. The group entered the cave. They set up camp and prepared some food to eat. Once that was done, the group sat around talking. Through the flickering campfire light Legolas noticed Kirralia leave. He decided to follow her. Kirralia was sitting on the ledge just outside the cave. "Hey," said Legolas quietly sitting down beside her. "Hi," replied Kirralia softly. A few tears falling down her cheek. "What's wrong?" asked Legolas. "I never knew that Pliathon could be driven away by singing," she whispered. "Yes, my father taught me that. Something for general knowledge," said Legolas confused. What did that have to do with anything? "If I had known that I could have saved them. Then they would not have died." Kirralia's voice broke as she burst into tears. Legolas immediately put his arms around her trying to sooth her. "Saved who?" he asked. "My parents," she said brokenly. "Your parents?" Legolas asked again. "Yes, when I was born the higher elves thought that I was a curse because the day I was born was the day when we were attacked the first time. That plus the colour of my hair and eyes led the elders to believe I was a curse. They told my parents to get rid of me. Of course they weren't going to abandon their only child, so they took me into this forest where we built a home and lived here. One night, when I was still fairly young Pliathon came in. My mother made me go out the window and run until I found some shelter. She gave me a bow and some arrows, for my father had been teaching me, and told me to be careful. She and my father tried to keep Pliathon from finding me. They were successful but lost their own lives in the process. It was awful, I could hear them screaming through the whole night. The next day I went back to the hut. Everything was destroyed. The only thing I have from them is this." Kirralia showed Legolas the crystal on a leather tie around her neck. It was a clear crystal with a blue lighting bolt through it. "My parent gave this to me when I started my archery lessons. I never take it off." "I'm sorry," said Legolas. Kirralia looked at him and smiled. They both looked over the landscape. It was late afternoon. Frodo came out of the cave. "Excuse me Legolas but can we talk to you for a moment." Legolas looked at Kirralia worriedly. She smiled, "I'll be fine. Go." Legolas and Frodo went back inside the cave. Kirralia watched the cavemouth for a few moments before turning back to the landscape.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Inside the Fellowship were discussing whether to let Kirralia join them. Legolas was silent, watching the flames of the campfire. Frodo was watching him. Around them Aragorn, Gimli and Samwise were saying why they should and why they should not let Kirralia join them. Gimli stopped them. "What do you think Legolas?" he asked. Legolas looked up from the flames, "I feel we can trust her, but the decision should be made by Frodo." He looked back into the flames. The rest of them looked at Frodo. "I think that we should." Legolas suddenly looked up. "Shhh," he whispered. A cry came from outside. "Kirralia!" He jumped up and rushed to the cave entrance grabbing his bow and arrows on the way. The rest of the Fellowship followed him each grabbing their own weapons.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Kirralia had been looking at the horizon for about five minutes when she thought she heard a noise. She jumped up and looked around. She could not see anything but that did not necessarily mean that there was no danger. Kirralia started to creep back to the cave, when four Liargons* jumped down, surrounding her. "Where is the ring-bearer?" asked a fifth Liargon, obviously the leader, standing on a rock just above Kirralia's head. "I don't know what you are talking about," she replied, hoping her voice would carry into the cave. "Don't lie!" Kirralia ran towards the Liargon blocking the way to the cave, catching him off guard and knocked him over. But before she could get to the entrance where her bow and arrows were, another Liargon had tackled her to the ground, cutting her knee on a rock in the process. She tried to kick out at the creature but he picked her up and slammed her against the cliff wall. Kirralia cried out in pain. "That was stupid," said the Liargon backhanding her across the face. His scales left three cuts across her cheek. "Hey," said a voice, "that wasn't very nice." The Liargon turned, pulling Kirralia against him, holding her around the waist facing the voice. It was Legolas, flanked by Gimli and Aragorn. All had their weapons drawn. Samwise and Frodo were peeping around the mouth of the cave having been told to stay there incase of more orcs. The leader clicked his fingers and the other three Liargons stepped forward. The trios sized each other up. Then Legolas let an arrow fly into the shoulder of the middle Liargon. It growled in pain, then they all attacked. The Liargons had no weapons other than their bodies. Aragorn brought his sword across the chest of the Liargon on the left, while Gimli hacked his axe at the Liargon on the right. The three Liargons were bellowing in pain. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas manuvered the Liargons around so that they were standing on the edge of the cliff. With a synchronised kick, the Liargons lost their balance and plummeted to the ground. Now there were only two left. The leader and the one holding Kirralia. Kirralia and Legolas made eye contact, Kirralia nodded slightly and slowly brought her arm up and quickly jammed it as hard as she could into its ribs. The Liargon gasped in pain and dropped Kirralia. Kirralia quickly got up and stood next to Legolas. The leader jumped down from his rock and stood next to the remaining Liargon of his troop. He looked at the four standing in front of him. His eyes rested on the crystal around Kirralia's neck. "Keeper," he spat out. The group was confused. "We will fight again another day, be sure that we will win too. We will get you 'Keeper' and 'Ringbearer'!" Before anyone could do anything both Liargons disappeared.  
  
* Liargon - a lizard like creature, with three fingers and one thumb, covered in sharp scales. They are strong but are not very smart. In exchange for intelligence, the Liargons have formed an alliance with Sauroman (sp.) however they crave power and will do anything to get it.  
  
A/N: Well another chapter gone. This is the longest one so far. Hopefully you are enjoying it. Please read and review. Till next time. 


	4. Concella

Here's the next chapter. I don't own anything which has come out of Tolkien's mind. I own everything else though.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Concella  
  
Immediately after the Liargons disappeared Frodo and Samwise ran out to where Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Kirralia were standing. Legolas turned to Kirralia. "You're bleeding," he said indicating to her cheek. "I'll be fine. I can clean up later," she replied smiling. "We should scout around the area to make sure it is safe before retiring. We should also have regular scouts tonight, just in case," said Aragorn. "Right," the rest of the agreed. Kirralia limped to where her bow and arrows were. "Frodo, Legolas and Kirralia check to the right of the cave, while Gimli, Sam and myself will check to the left," Aragorn gave his orders and they went their ways. Neither group could find neither any trace of the Liargons nor any other danger and returned to the cave. Once inside the cave Kirralia sat down. Legolas got some herbs and plants from out of his satchel and sat Indian style in front of Kirralia. "Show me where you are hurt," he said. The others started to prepare some food. Kirralia rolled up her leggings on one leg. She had a cut diagonally across her kneecap. "This may sting a little, " Legolas said as he crushed up some herbs, mixing it with some water to make a clear paste. Kirralia hissed slightly when the paste was first applied. "Leave the paste on overnight and it should be nearly healed tomorrow," said Legolas as he shifted to a better position to apply some of the paste to her cheek. Kirralia watched the cave opening while Legolas applied the paste to her cheek. "There, all finished." "Thank you," said Kirralia, "not just for this," indicating to her cuts, " but also for saving me." "That's okay," he replied. They looked at each other and unconsciously got closer when. "Dinner's ready," announced Sam. They quickly sprung apart. Legolas helped Kirralia up as they made their way to where the rest of the group were. When everyone had settled down after eating their food, Frodo sat next to Aragorn quietly discussing something with him. Aragorn got up. "I believe we have come to a decision about whether we will let Kirralia join our group or not. We have discussed it and Frodo made the final decision. In light of what happened earlier, I feel it has been well made. Kirralia we would like you to join us as part of the Fellowship." Kirralia smiled, "Thank you very much. I am honoured to be joining your Fellowship." Later that night, Gimli was patrolling outside the cave. Legolas was sitting in front of the campfire. Everyone else was asleep. Frodo rolled over and noticed that Legolas was still awake. He stood up and sat next to Legolas with a blanket wrapped around himself. "You like her, don't you," said Frodo quietly. Legolas was startled both by the fact that someone was up and he hadn't noticed and by the question. "Yes," he confirmed, "yes I do." "You should tell her," said Frodo. "But what if she doesn't feel that same way?" Legolas asked. "You won't know unless you ask," said Frodo. There was a pause; "you should get some sleep Legolas. It has been a long day, and no doubt tomorrow will also be a long day also." "Yes, of course Frodo." "Don't forget what I said Legolas," said Frodo as he walked back to the area he was sleeping in, "you won't know unless you ask." "Okay Frodo," said Legolas as he moved to where he was to sleep, "Sleep well." "Sleep well," came the reply. Both promptly fell asleep.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The next day brought the Fellowship walking through the forest. Both Frodo and Legolas were bringing Kirralia up to date on what had happened so far. Frodo explaining mostly with Legolas interjecting some information every now and then. Sam turned at some point to look behind him and walked into a very leafy bush. "Argh," he cried in frustration, swatting at the leaves. None of them, not even Sam himself noticed he had picked up a passenger, a very unwanted and deadly passenger. Around midday, Sam started feeling queasy and couldn't focus. He stumbled, grabbing onto Kirralia to stop himself from falling. She turned and crouched down to eye level with him. "Are you okay, Sam?" "Actually, I'm not feeling too good." Legolas and Frodo had stopped with Kirralia. Gimli had been travelling behind Sam and so had also stopped. Aragorn was leading and turned when he heard someone stumble. They gathered around Sam. "You have a very high temperature," said Kirralia feeling Sam's forehead. Sam fainted and around his eyes started to glow a curious faint green colour. "Oh no," said Kirralia. "What? What's wrong with him?" asked Frodo worriedly. Kirralia pulled off Sam's shirt. On his chest just above his heart was a strange creature. It was flat except for a ridge down its back. It was green in colour except for a yellow pattern. It looked very similar to a stingray or a manta ray without the long tail. "That is a Concella. It is deadly. It attaches itself to its prey and sucks its blood, also injecting a poison into the blood stream. It's a parasite. It has to be removed," explained Kirralia. She positioned her hand over the Concella in a way so that her thumb and ring finger were positioned on either side of its body. She used these two fingers to squeeze the sides of it. There was a loud thwack sounds and it let go of Sam. "Legolas, get your bow and ready it with an arrow. I'm going to throw this up and away from us. Try to get it to that rock," instructed Kirralia pointing to a rock about 50 metres away. "Right," Legolas nodded as he loaded his bow. "Ready.go." Kirralia threw the Concella and Legolas let his arrow fly. The instant the arrow penetrated, the Concella screamed and two tentacles flew out trying to grab something. Then it exploded; leaving a green puddle on the rock it hit a second after being hit. Everyone except for Kirralia and Sam watched in awe. "That will stop the poison being injected and the blood being taken. Now we just need to get rid of the existing poison in his body," continued Kirralia, "Stay here and guard him. I'll be back in a moment." She sprinted off into the forest. The Fellowship looked at each other in disbelief. They hadn't known of anything like that. Frodo knelt next to Sam. "Please be okay Sam," he whispered. Kirralia returned after a few minutes carrying a bunch of red flowers with yellow spikes. She knelt next to Sam on the opposite side to Frodo. She squeezed one of the flowers. A gold, shimmery liquid ran out onto the cuts inflicted by the Concella. They hit with a purple shine. After a few moments the flower was dry. Kirralia put the rest of the flowers into her satchel. "Now we just have to wait," she said. They all sat and Aragorn asked Kirralia how she knew about the Concella. "When my parents were alive, they studied the forest, noting dangers and how to cure them. They taught me what they had learnt," she said. The answer satisfied the group and they settled down to wait for Sam to wake up.  
  
Done. Another chapter! Yay. Please read and review. Until next time. 


	5. Orcs

Here it is, the fifth chapter. It took a while, I'm sorry. Well here we go. I don't own anything which Tolkien thought of first.  
  
Orcs  
  
After nearly half an hour, Sam's eyes fluttered open. "Sam," Frodo nearly yelled in happiness and gave him a huge hug. "Whoa Mister Frodo. What happened to me? The last thing I remember was feeling sick." Frodo quickly explained about the Concella. The rest of the Fellowship had gathered around when Frodo had first yelled. Frodo finished up by telling Sam that Kirralia had cured him. Sam looked up at Kirralia. "Thank you Kirralia," he said. "No need for thanks Sam," she replied. Frodo beckoned Kirralia to come closer. She crouched down. As soon as she had done so, Frodo threw his arms around her. "Thank you for helping Sam," he said, "he is my best friend and I wouldn't know what to do without him." As Kirralia pulled out of his embrace, she saw a faint blue glow coming from Frodo's sword hilt. "Frodo," she asked, "why is sword glowing blue?" Frodo quickly looked down and pulled Sting out slightly. It was indeed glowing blue. "Orcs!" he cried out. "What?" asked Kirralia confused. "The sword glows blue when orcs are near," explained Frodo quickly. Everyone had jumped up, weapons drawn except for Kirralia, Frodo and Samwise. The latter being too weak still. Kirralia looked around for some protection for the two hobbits and spotted a tree with twisted, thick roots which formed something similar to a cave. "Quick, help me get Sam to those tree roots. We can guard the tree from attacks easier and it will also provide some protection," said Kirralia. The group quickly moved Sam to the roots and Frodo crawled in with him on the insistence of Aragorn. The four set themselves up around the tree. There were a few tense moments, and then the orcs attacked. The battle was short-lived as there were not very many orcs. The battled ended a few minutes after it started. The Fellowship looked at each other. "That was strange," said Gimli. "Yes," agreed Legolas, "and they did not even attempt to get Frodo or Samwise." "They were not even firing their arrows properly. It was sloppy," added Kirralia. "It was as though they were not trying to kill us but simply trying to hold us up," mused Aragorn. "But why would they just want to hold us up?" asked Samwise as he and Frodo crawled out of the tree hollow. "Merry and Pippin," said Frodo suddenly, "maybe we are close to them." "Then let's go get them," said Aragorn. The group collected their things and set off. As they walked the forest started to get thicker. Both Legolas and Kirralia cocked their heads. Frodo looked at them, "what are you doing?" he asked. "Listening," replied Legolas, "the trees give you messages." "But I thought that only Kirralia could understand the messages nature gave," said Frodo. "Kirralia is more skilled as she can understand a lot more species than I, but all wood elves are able to understand the trees and can interpret some other signs of nature. These tree are talking of some creatures, which sound like our orcs, who wandered through here and cut all their branches," explained Legolas. "Sounds as though we are going the right way then," said Aragorn. A bit further up the path the Fellowship could see the damage which had been inflicted by the orcs. The trees were mangled, flowers were crushed and there were squashed plants scattered across the path which had been cruelly cut into the forest. The Fellowship looked around in shock as they traveled up the path. Suddenly Aragorn stopped. "Quick, get off the road and hide," he said. At that moment Sting started to glow. The Fellowship jumped off the road and hid in tree hollows. They turned their attention to the road to watch. A few moments later five orcs came down the path, patrolling. They went up the where the destruction of the forest had started and turned and walked back the way they had come. The group met up on one side of that path and decided to follow the orcs keeping off the road and using the trees for cover. There were a few close calls but none of them were spotted. Eventually there was a large clearing where the rest of the orcs were camped. In the middle, tied to a tree looking miserable were Merry and Pippin. The Fellowship retreated to a place far enough away to be able to talk without being heard. "There are at least 30 orcs!" exclaimed Frodo. "Yes, we will need a distraction to split the orcs up," said Aragorn. "But who will be the distraction?" asked Gimli, "We can't let Frodo or Sam be the distractions, that would be dangerous and somehow I do not think that any of us," he indicated to Legolas, Aragorn and himself, "would be that much of a distraction for the orcs. They would probably guess that we were trying to rescue Merry and Pippin." The group was silent. "What about me?" asked Kirralia. "What do you mean?" asked Legolas. "Well.the orcs have not really seen me and may not know that I am a part of your Fellowship, plus I am a female elf in the forest. If I were to stumble upon their camp do you really think that I would not be chased?" She replied. "They would chase you," said Gimli. "Hmmm.here's the plan," said Aragorn after a moment, "Kirralia 'stumbles' upon the orc camp and runs, hopefully leading some of the orcs away. The rest of us fight the remaining orcs, except for Frodo and Sam, who, when all the orcs are distracted will untie Merry and Pippin and hide somewhere safe until we are sure it is safe. Agreed?" "And if it does not work?" asked Legolas. "If it does not work we will meet up here again and discuss a new plan," answered Aragorn. They all got into position. Before Kirralia went to leave Legolas stopped her. "Be careful," he said quietly looking into her eyes. "Of course I will," she replied. "Get ready," called Aragorn. "Good luck," said Legolas and leaned over and kissed her cheek then he sprinted away into position next to Aragorn. Kirralia raised her hand to her cheek and smiled to herself. She shook herself out of her daze. When Legolas got into position, Aragorn looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I think you like someone Legolas," he said teasingly. "Oh be quiet," said Legolas. The only reply was a small chortle. Kirralia walked down towards the campsite, humming quietly. She hoped this was going to work. She pretended to trip into the clearing. She got up, dusted herself off and looked around. The orcs had all looked up and were watching Kirralia. "Um.oops," she said and sprinted off. About 7 orcs chased her, leaving 25 for the others to deal with. The rest of the Fellowship waited a few moments before attacking. Legolas shot the orcs closest to Merry and Pippin first. Then he, Aragorn and Gimli ran into the clearing attacking the orcs. Merry and Pippin cheered when they saw the trio. Sam and Frodo waited until they were sure all the orcs were occupied before rushing out to untie Merry and Pippin. "Frodo! Sam!" they cried. "Come on," said Frodo when the rope had been untied. The four of them ran to the other side of the clearing and hid, they watched to fight from their hiding spot, wanting to help but obeying Aragorn's orders. Legolas had two arrows, one in each hand and was stabbing orcs as he could no longer easily shoot them with his bow. The three were fighting hard. There were only a couple left now. Meanwhile. Kirralia had grabbed the first branch she could and pulled herself up. She quickly fired her arrows at the 7 orcs who had followed her. She jumped down from the tree and started back to the clearing. An orc had noticed the disappearance of the hobbits and was creeping around to where he saw them go. No one noticed him. Pippin turned his head when he noticed a large shadow. The orc was standing right behind them. The other three also turned as they heard heavy breathing. They gasped in shock. The orc was preparing to hit them. The hobbits closed their eyes preparing for the inevitable blow which would knock them all unconscious. It never came. Frodo squinted one eye open and noticed the orc was facing someone to the left of the tree, Then the orc was suddenly falling. An arrow sticking out of his forehead was the obvious cause of death. Frodo opened his eyes fully and saw Kirralia lowering her bow. At that moment the rest of the Fellowship came racing over. Sam, Pippin and Merry opened their eyes slowly. They then got up when they noticed that the orc was dead. "Are you four alright?" asked Aragorn, checking them over for injuries. "Yes," chorused the hobbits. Kirralia joined the group then. Legolas turned to her, "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yep," she replied smiling. Pippin and Merry looked at her. "Hey, you're the girl the orcs chased before everyone else came," said Merry. "Yes, I'm Kirralia," Kirralia introduced herself. "Kirralia is a part of our Fellowship now," explained Frodo. He quickly explained the circumstances of how the group had met Kirralia and what had happened since then. Merry and Pippin were amazed. They had never heard of Quorathicas or Concellas or anything of the sort before. The group started walking again. The forest was finally thinning out. But the ground was getting softer and the air grew foul. Gradually the forest gave way to swamp area. The thick mud of the swamp sucked them down every step they took. The ground eventually got firmer but there were huge watery patches of swamp. The Fellowship walked around these watery patches with little trouble. Eventually the swampland disappeared completely. It was growing dark now. "That is our destination for tomorrow," announced Aragorn pointing over a hill, "just beyond that hill there is a stone village. The village is the gate to the cave labyrinth of Talicha. We need to go through Talicha. We will rest now and start early tomorrow." With that the Fellowship prepared the camp. The group sat around the fire talking. They were filling Merry and Pippin in on what had happened in more detail. ".and they said 'we'll get you 'Keeper' and 'Ringbearer' and disappeared," Frodo finished up the Liargon story. He then prepared to start on the next story when Pippin said, "Hang on. What's a 'Keeper'?" The group looked at each other. "We are not exactly sure," said Aragorn finally. "So these Liargons think that Kirralia is the 'Keeper' but we don't know what a 'Keeper' is or does," summed up Merry. "Uh.that just about covers it," said Sam. "Alright then. So what happened next?" asked Merry. Frodo continued with the story but Pippin's question stuck in the mind of all of them. They needed to find out what a 'Keeper' was. The next morning the group packed up and started to climb the hill. Meanwhile. The Liargon had reported back to Sauroman. Sauroman was not pleased to say the least. He had just found out that Merry and Pippin had been rescued. "Jonolia is here master," reported a slave, announcing the arrival of the Liargon. "Show him in," said Sauroman. "I bring good and bad news sir," said Jonolia, he paused. "Well." demanded Sauroman, "what is it?" "We have discovered the 'Keeper' and her whereabouts," "But," prompted Sauroman. "She has joined forces with the 'Ringbearer'." "WHAT!" roared Sauroman. "She is currently travelling with the 'Ringbearer' and his followers," said Jonolia quickly, "however we do not believe she understands her importance." "Excellent, the 'Keeper' does not realise her powers. She and the 'Ringbearer' are the only ones who can destroy this plan," Sauroman mused. "Perhaps I will send them a little gift," Sauroman laughed evilly and walked away to a door in the corner of the room. It was barely half a metre high. However after Sauroman muttered an incantation the door shifted and mutated until it was large enough to accommodate Saruoman. He went inside. A moment later he came out holding a clear orb. He placed it on a holder next to his throne and recited yet another incantation and it glowed in different shades of blue. "Let's see how they handle this surprise," said Sauroman evilly. "You are dismissed Jonolia," said Sauroman waving the Liargon out of the room.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The Fellowship were making their way up the hill when suddenly both Frodo and Kirralia dropped to their knees clutching their heads in pain. The rest of the Fellowship was stunned. They did not know what to do. Legolas knelt next to Kirralia while Samwise knelt next to Frodo; each had their arm around the affected one leaning in to hear the words the two were muttering. "No, no, no," over and over again. The Fellowship looked at each other fearfully. Flashes and pain. That's all it was at first, flashes of monster, death, destruction, slavery, cruelty, a desert, no song, music or happiness. Then the flashes came slower and slower until it was one picture. One picture of the Fellowship fighting a giant, silver and red dragon which was flying and breathing fire. Both Aragorn and Gimli were knocked away by the beast's tail. The hobbits were trying to stay away from the flames. Kirralia, Legolas and Samwise were battling the dragon. Each burst of flame was dodged in an almost choreographed fashion. Then Samwise unfortunately tripped and the dragon backhanded him into a tree with his huge claw. Sam slumped down with blood running down his face from a cut above his eye. "Sam!" yelled Frodo, Merry and Pippin. Kirralia and Legolas turned to make sure Sam was all right. The dragon saw its opportunity. The whole group was occupied. It viciously backhanded Legolas, sending him flying. "Legolas!" yelled Kirralia. Then it all went black.  
  
Ah-ha another evil cliffhanger. I am very sorry for taking so long with this part. I am still alive but school has taken over. This is the longest part so far in this story. Hope you like it. Please review!! ( 


	6. Visions

Visions  
  
** Here it is. The sixth chapter of Mia Sinargin Vala. Sorry it has taken so long but I have had a lot to do. Disclaimer: As I have said before I don't own anything which has come out of Tolkien's mind, however I do own many of the places, creatures and some people.  
  
Refresher --- "Legolas," yelled Kirralia. Then it all went black.  
  
Both Kirralia's and Frodo's eyes fluttered open at the same moment. "Ugh.what happened?" asked Frodo. "We do not know. Both of you suddenly fell, holding you heads, saying no over and over. Then you just fainted," said Aragorn. Kirralia looked around, then locked eyes with Frodo. She nodded her head answering his silent question about the vision. "Quick we must leave now," said Kirralia out loud. "What?" Frodo and Kirralia got up. "Let's go quickly. We will explain la-" Frodo was interrupted by a loud roar. Everyone turned and saw a huge dragon flying towards them. "Run!" yelled Frodo. The Fellowship started running. Unfortunately the dragon swooped around to cut their route of escape off. Kirralia and Frodo looked at each other. They had to prevent their vision coming true. So far everything was the same. Only Kirralia, Legolas and Samwise were fighting. Then Samwise tripped but before the dragon could backhand him, Frodo dove and knocked Samwise to the ground. The dragon missed both of them. The dragon became enraged and swung his claws around wildly. Kirralia saw the next part of the vision about to come true. Legolas right in the path of the angry claws. She also dove and knocked Legolas to the ground. The dragon roared angrily. Gimli and Aragorn were behind the dragon. Gimli threw his axe and hit the dragon in the middle of the back of his head. The dragon roared in pain and outrage and stumbled slightly. Aragorn also threw his sword hitting the dragon. After a few attacks of this sort the dragon roared angrily and flew away. The Fellowship were breathing heavily. Frodo stood up and offered his hand to Samwise to help him up. Sam got up and the two of them dusted themselves off. The two made their way to the bottom of the hill where Aragorn and Gimli were standing with Merry and Pippin. Once they had all gathered beneath a tree at the foot of the hill, Merry looked around. "Where's Kirralia and Legolas?" he asked. The group looked up to the top of the hill where they had just been fighting. "I'll go get them," Samwise offered getting ready to walk up the hill. "Let them be," said Aragorn holding Sam's shoulder, "I am sure they will be back soon." "But." started Sam, when a thought struck him and a knowing smile came over his face. The group settled down beneath the tree. While all of this had been happening Legolas and Kirralia were still in the same position they had been since the fight, with Kirralia on top of Legolas. They were both looking into each others eyes. They had both heard Frodo and Samwise talking while they walked down the hill but had not paid them any notice. "Um..." said Kirralia, "perhaps we should go and join them." She made a move to get up, when Legolas grabbed her arm. " Wait," he said. Kirralia stopped moving but found she hadn't actually moved very far and now her face was hovering only centimetres away from Legolas' face. She ran her eyes over his face as he did hers and both made eye contact again. They drew nearer and they kissed softly, sweetly. They pulled away in shock and looked into each other's eyes yet again. Kirralia gave a small smile as did Legolas before kissing again, longer and harder. They pulled away breathing heavily. "Wow," said Kirralia. "Yeah," agreed Legolas. There was an awkward silence. "Umm.I guess we should get back to the others," said Legolas. "Yeah, I guess so," replied Kirralia. They both quickly got up, neither daring to look at each other and walked down the hill. ****  
  
Meanwhile Sauroman had been watching the whole episode. "Argh!" he yelled, "My dragon. Who send those visions? It ruined my whole plan." From the corner, unseen to Sauroman a woman laughed. She had ice blue hair and lips. Her eyes were silver, She wore a long white dress with blue stitching. All around her she emitted a white, cloudy mist. Her lips curved into cruel smile as she watched the Fellowship continue towards Talicha through Sauroman's seeing globe. "I could not have you hurt my play things. That is my job." With that she dissipated into her cloud of mist which evaporated, showing no trace she was ever there.  
  
** I know it was very sappy and fluffy. Sorry it was so short. Read on to the next chapter to find out who the mysterious woman is. Don't forget to leave me a review. Thanks. 


	7. Palanlindiel

Palanlindiel  


AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM

  
** Here tis the seventh chapter of Mia Sinargin Vala. I don't own anything which belongs to Tolkien. I also thank TheBarrowDowns.Com for the name translator which created the name seen above. I own everything which doesn't belong to Tolkien. Without further adieu here is the chapter.  
  
The Fellowship walked towards Talicha in an uncomfortable silence. Kirralia and Legolas walked on either end of the group. The rest of the Fellowship looked between the two with worried looks. They knew something had happened up on the hill. But what?  
  
Kirralia and Legolas were both so lost in their own thoughts that they did not notice much. Samwise squinted his eyes and made out a city in the direction of Talicha. 

"Aragorn, what is that city?" he asked pointing to the place. 

"Undianay was a city which acted similarly to a fort outside Talicha. It allowed folk a place to eat, sleep and replenish supplies before entering Talicha. It was a merry place until one morning, some folk travelling nearby heard screams coming from Undianay. They hurried over but upon reaching the city they discovered that everyone was gone. Undianay was a ghost town. It was never known what had happened to the Undianayians," Aragorn replied. The Fellowship listened to Aragorn's tale in awe and curiosity. Every one of them wondered what had happened to the Undianayians. In about an hour the Fellowship had reached Undianay. They passed through a great arch with many stone carvings and painted pictures which were slowly wearing away. The whole village was made of stone, this echoed in the wind, making the place seem much more desolate. The Fellowship walked quickly through Undianay and made their way to the opening of Talicha. The air coming out of the cave felt colder than the outside air. The hairs on each of the Fellowship's neck stood up.  
  
The Fellowship cautiously stepped into the cave. They heard a tinkling laugh. All looked at each other as if to ask if anyone else had heard the laugh. The Fellowship continued into the cave. The cave grew very dark quite suddenly and then lit up just as suddenly. The Fellowship were standing in a cave hollow surrounded by ice.blue ice. "Oh.it's beautiful," whispered Kirralia. The rest of the Fellowship murmured in agreement. Icicles of different shapes and sizes were scattered all around but allowed a spiderweb of paths, almost as though it was designed. Stalactites of ice hung from the roof like a chandelier and stalagmites reached from the ground making beautiful statues. The ice seemed to have a blue glow emitting from it. It was strongest in the centre of the base of the icicles. The group gasped in awe at the magnificent beauty of the cave. Each of them wandered around. Kirralia let her fingers run over the walls. They were cool but not freezing like ice, which meant that the cave was bewitched. Legolas watched her while standing with Frodo. The group heard the tinkling laugh again only this time is was much louder and accompanied by a voice singing,  
  
"Lovely little group, Seven in a row My lovely little play-things All in a row"  
  
The group rejoined and looked around searching for the mysterious owner of the voice. They found nothing except for a light mist which came from different parts of the cave and settled in the middle of the cave. Slowly a figure appeared out of the mist. Her long white asymmetrical dress and her ice blue hair floated for a moment before settling. The Fellowship edged towards the entrance of the cave. The woman had her eyes closed. Just as the group turned to run for it she suddenly opened her eyes and lifted her hand towards the opening. The opening froze over with ice, making it impossible to escape. The Fellowship skidded to a stop and looked at each other. They turned around to face the woman. She was smiling cruelly. 

"Who are you?" demanded Aragorn. The woman let her eyes run over each of the Fellowship. Her gaze lingered on Aragorn and Legolas. 

"My name is Palanlindiel, I am also known as the Misty Temptress." Palanlindiel spoke with a sultry tone. 

"What do you want with us?" demanded Legolas. 

"My pretty playthings. You will provide amusement for me. The others did not last long but I know you are all strong," whispered Palanlindiel in her sultry tone. 

'Others?' wondered the group. 

"Dwarves do not amuse other people," stated Gimli gruffly. Palanlindiel giggled. Then lifted her arms and when she moved her hands, the Fellowship excepting Legolas and Aragorn were thrown against a wall. Palanlindiel closed her hands into loose fists and ice formed around their upper arms and shins, effectively trapping them. Legolas and Aragorn went to rush at Palanlindiel but she held up a hand which caused the two to stop. Palanlindiel floated gracefully to stand in front of the elf and man. Both were shooting daggers with their eyes and were clenching their jaws in anger. The rest of the Fellowship were struggling to get out of their binds. Palanlindiel leant over and kissed Aragorn on the lips. He struggled at first trying to get ways but fell limp suddenly. Then she turned to Legolas.  
  
**AN: VERY IMPORTANTPlease read my profile to find out what is going on with this story.**


End file.
